babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Elizabeth Lochley
Elizabeth Lochley became the commanding officer of Babylon 5 in 2262. She replaced Sheridan as CO of Babylon 5 when he assumed the Presidency of the Interstellar Alliance in 2262. Sheridan personally chose her as his replacement because he knew her from his days at the Earthforce Academy, and as such knew she was capable of dealing with the kind of problems that would arise on Babylon 5. History Early Life In 2235, Elizabeth ran away from home to escape her abusive alcoholic of a father. Living rough, squatting in abandoned building Liz herself became a heavy drinker and drug abuser. Elizabeth found a best friend in Zoe, a fellow homeless girl who took to calling her "Lizzy". The pair lived together in an old, burnt out hotel and while they had a good time together, they were often cold, sick and hungry. One day Lizzy came back to the apartment to find Zoe's body swarming with cockroaches on the floor of the bathroom, she had overdose and choked on her own vomit. As a result Lochley called her mother and about ten hours later her father showed up with half a dozen GROPOS from his platoon to take her home. After that incident, Lizzy stopped drinking and the drugs and enlisted in Earthforce at the age of 19.Day of the DeadWheel of Fire While at the Earthforce Academy she met John J. Sheridan. She and Sheridan began an intimate relationship while they were attending the academy, getting married soon after graduation. They realised that they were not destined for any sort of long-term relationship and they divorced three months later. While stationed at an Earthforce base near a mining company a rogue telepath who had been cheating some of Lochley's people killed two of them when they discovered what he was. While Lochley's people were unable to track down the blip, Psi Cop Alfred Bester was assigned to retreive him, saving the lives of two of her crew in the process.Strange Relations During the Earth Alliance Civil War Lochley did not defect to Sheridan's rebel fleet, believing that it would violate her oath to protect the Earth Alliance Constitution and she never received an order that violated her conscience. Lochley held her duty was, first and foremost, to protect the men and women who served under her command and it was not the role of the military to set policy, depose presidents and fire on their own ships.Learning Curve Babylon 5 Lochley became Captain of Babylon 5 after Captain Susan Ivanova turned down the position to command a Warlock class destroyer. Lochley has an immediate dislike of Mr. Garibaldi, due to the fact that he is ordering security around for Sheridan's Inauguration when he has no right to do so especially since he resigned as head of security. Lochley later comes to accept Garibaldi when Sheridan names him as Head of Covert Intelligence for the ISA. Telepath Crisis ISA President John Sheridan gives a group of rogue telepaths permission to start a colony on Babylon 5. The group is led by a man named Byron. When the Psi Corps finds about this group Alfred Bester is dispatched to Babylon 5 to bring them back. Garibaldi attempts to assault Bester, so Lochley throws him into the brig. She later tells him about her and Sheridan. Lochley then stops Bester from taking the group of rogue telepaths back to Earth on a technicality, which was that the telepaths had to be quarantined for sixty days. Michael Garibaldi then wants to recruit some of these telepaths into the ISA's Covert Intelligence Unit. However, Byron does not agree. Garibaldi persuades Lyta Alexander to talk to Byron, and she manages to reason with him, allowing the telepaths to work with Mr. Garibaldi, herself joining the group. After an intimate relationship with Lyta, Byron discovers that telepaths were created by the Vorlons. Byron, enraged by this discovery, begins spying on the ambassadors of the member worlds of the ISA. Then, in a ISA council meeting, Byron demands that the ISA provide a homeworld for the telepaths. With this evidence that the telepaths are out of control, Lochley invites Bester back to the station to arrest the group and take them back to Earth. While many sided with Byron in a hunger strike sealed in their colony, a group of renegades take a more aggressive stance attacking station personnel and seizing hostages. Amongst the hostages are Garibaldi and Dr. Franklin. Byron is distraught over killing in his name; this is not how he wanted the battle to be fought. With the aid of Lyta Alexander, he is able to free the hostages and kill the leader of the renegade telepaths. He surrenders under the condition that those who did not take part in the violence would be freed; the renegades and himself would turn themselves in to station security. While these terms are agreed to by Sheridan, the appearance of Bester during the surrender precipitates a shooting battle during which many telepaths and security members are killed. Byron, not wanting to return to Psi Corps, fires into a chemical leak, martyring himself and the other renegades. Soul Hunter Crisis Captain Lochley tries to shutdown a holobrothel in Down Below due to concerns over faulty wiring and electrical systems. Apart from the fact that she found the facilty objectionable and offensive. The holobrothel's owner subsequently sues Lochley and Earthforce. While the legal issues are being dealt with, she has Zack check it out. A Soul Hunter comes to Babylon 5 saying that something of theirs has been stolen. It is discovered that the stolen object is, in fact, a large orb containing the souls of a whole civilization. After discussions with Michael Garibaldi They discover that the thief is, in fact, an archelogist/scientist working for Edgars Industries. He stole the object as proof of his theories regarding life extension. Garibaldi, who was auditing the company's books, specifically funding regarding covert projects was considering cutting funding. He showed it to Michael Garibaldi in hopes of keeping his project going. Garibaldi was alarmed and disturbed by the scientist's obviously bizzare behavior and obsession with the orb. It is discovered that the occupants of the orb weren't dying but rather evolving into energy. The souls of the orb wanted revenge and saw their chance when they were taken by the archelogist. Lochley figures out that these souls wanted their lives back, a chance to pick up where they left off. The souls, in turn, plug into the holobrothels holographic systems and using them to appear. Here, the hologram muster a rallying cry and a call to arms. During the ensuing battle, she is shocked to discover that her image was used in the holo-brothel and was dressed in suggestive attire and is further apalled when he says her that her image is more popular with the female patrons. Lochley's thoeries are confirmed when she is knocked out and injured and her conscienceness is taken into the orb. Here, one of the souls takes on the appearence of Stephen Franklin. then tells everyone else and captures the archaeologist who took the orb. The Soul Hunter offers his life in exchange then becomes the mediator between the souls and the outside world.River of Souls Drakh Attack In 2267 Sheridan and Garibaldi come back to Babylon 5 and meet Lochley. Sheridan then meets Dureena Nafeel and Captain Anderson and they take the two prototype ships, the Excalibur and the Victory. Discovering that the Drakh have a Shadow planetkiller and intend to attack Earth, Sheridan asks Lochley to call up Earth Gov. and tell them to assemble a fleet to protect Earth. Sheridan arrives to Earth, finding the fleet assembled and is able to destroy the Shadow Planet Killer before it destroys Earth. However, on their way out the Drakh spread a Plague which will destroy all signs of life within 5 years. Sheridan once again meets with Lochley on Babylon 5 and informs her of what has occurred and that they need a new CO for the Excalibur, who will stop at nothing to find a cure, this man turns out to be Matthew Gideon.A Call to ArmsWar Zone Defending Excalibur from Drakh Attack Lochley had set up a trap for the Raiders and in the fight her ship was damaged. Fortunately the Excalibur managed to pick up her distress beacon and rescue her. She was unconscious for two days and then she was ordered to rest. When the Drakh attack the Excalibur the ship to ship communications link was damaged. She offered to help guide the Starfuries. They manage to escape and destroy the mothership. Then Gideon dropped Lochley off at Babylon 5.Each Night I Dream of Home Mars Conference Lochley was assigned, by Dr. Franklin, to take charge of a conference on the Drakh plague. She and Gideon did not initially see eye to eye on how security should be run. They end up having the same views on security. Then they got a call that someone who was supposed to attend the conference had been killed. They figure out it was done by Sacred Omega, a doomsday cult. When they took the body up to the Excalibur, Trace Miller said that he knew the man. When Lochley tries to question him further Gideon wont allow it. Then Gideon asked Lochley to have dinner with him. She agreed and they started talking about Sheridan. Gideon says that Sheridan was his hero. When Lochley said that she used to be married to him, he was shocked. She then assigned him to cover the conference. When Trace gets attacked she questioned him about the people at the conference. She was able to find out who the leader of the cult is. Gideon stoped the leader of the cult from blowing up the conference by saying the Earth has only a few months left, at which they followed the cultist to his hideout. They caught the cult there and killed them all when a firefight broke out. Lochley then said that the Excalibur is always welcome at Babylon 5.Ruling from the Tomb Lorkan Negotiations Matthew Gideon came to Babylon 5 after receiving information that Lorka 7 may have held information vital to finding a cure for the Drakh plague. However, he needed to negotiate landing rights to the planet. Lochley set up a meeting between him and the appropriate representatives who later claim that they cannot land on Lorka VII because they are un-pure and would corrupt the local inhabitants. Lochley and Gideon later went to Downbelow where the two representatives tried to kill them. After Lochley and Gideon disarm them, they headed back to her quarters where they ended up having sex. Lochley was later told that the Excalibur may land on Lorka VII. The Excalibur left Babylon 5, after Lochley told Gideon that he is always welcome but does not want to get involved in a relationship at the time being.The Rules of the Game Voices in the Dark In December 2271, Simon Burke, one of B5's security officers breaks down in the middle of his shift, screaming that something was inside him and runs away. Two days later he is found barricaded in the Chapel in Blue 4 and after attacking two security guards is restrained and taken to the brig. Lochley, now an Earthforce Colonel interviews Burke and quickly realises something is very wrong. Believing him to be suffering from some form of possession she contacts Earth and requests a priest be sent out to examine Burke. Babylon 5: The Lost Tales Appearances References External Links * Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth Lochley, Elizabeth